


Mild Drabble Collection

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Underfell, Vore, safe vore, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: It's not fair to count the really short ones toward my total number of stories, so here's where I'll post the nicer ones.Check each drabble for warnings at the beginning. They might contain: soft safe vore, unwilling prey, danger of fatal vore.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Foxfell Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble, no warnings! Just cuddles.  
> Related to "Bluebunny is a Good Friend."  
> This was posted on tumblr in 2018!

“Papy? Red isn’t bothering you, is he?”

Stretch couldn’t quite say no. Red was usually cuddly, and quarters were a little close when they all gathered on the couch to watch a video, even with Blueberry in Edge’s lap. But at the moment the fox had gone a bit past cuddly and into the territory of squishing his mate.

When Stretch didn’t answer, Red took the hint and lifted himself off the bunny. Stretch appreciated it, although he couldn’t say so with the breath squished out of him.

“You can share my fox for a little while,” Blueberry offered. Edge’s ear twitched at not being consulted in this matter. Blue climbed out of his lap and onto his shoulder to make room.

Stretch pulled himself out from under Red, then hesitated. He was fine where he was, really, and he didn’t want Red to feel rejected. Plus, as much as he’d come to trust Edge, the larger fox was a bit intimidating. But then Edge lifted an arm in invitation, and Blueberry was beaming down at him from the fox’s shoulder. So Stretch moved closer, sitting right next to the Edge, looking back over his shoulder at Red. Stretch’s own fox didn’t seem upset, wearing his usual breezy grin and watching with interest.

Stretch wasn’t surprised when Edge’s arm came down around his shoulder, but he hadn’t expected Edge to pull him onto his lap. He stiffened, but then relaxed as Edge started stroking his ears. Perhaps he should feel bad for Red abandoned alone on the other side of the couch, but he was so comfortable.

After a minute, something pressed against him—the familiar sensation of Red’s skull nuzzling into his back, pushing his way up between Stretch and Edge. For a moment Stretch was worried he was going to be squished again, but Red was conscientious about keeping most of his weight on his brother, only draping his arm over the bunny.

“Sa—Red?” said Edge, inquiring as to the reason for this intrusion.

“C’mon, Boss, you were hogging all the bunnies,” Red mumbled into the back of Stretch’s skull.

Stretch had to admit it was efficient. This way, all four of them only took up half the couch. And he was comfortable enough that he was sure he was about to sleep through another movie.


	2. Pet Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox!Blueberry messes with his brother's pet bunny, Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems fatal, but I added a good ending so it isn't :3  
> soft vore  
> mention of object vore  
> size difference  
> skel kept in captivity/as a pet
> 
> This was very much inspired by [Chapter 6 of A Puppy for Papy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963980/chapters/64113658). I liked the dynamic of Blueberry being mean to his brother's pet Red. My Red bunny may be a little happier, but the foxes are still kinda jerks.

Red was used to being handled a little carelessly. What alarmed him was that the hand that reached into his cage and grabbed him wasn’t Stretch’s bare phalanges, but wearing his brother’s light blue glove. What could the smaller fox possibly want? He’d never really approved of Red’s presence and insisted he spend most of his time in Stretch’s room. So far, that had suited Red well enough, giving him a break from the foxes whenever Stretch’s desire to watch TV outweighed his desire to do anything with his pet bunny.

“Blue? What’s up?” he asked, as casually as he could considering that the skeleton fox had him sprawled belly-up in his hand.

“You are,” said Blueberry, holding the rabbit higher.

Red laughed obligingly. “Good one. But seriously, can I help you with somethin’?”

“Yes, I suppose so. Not that I need your help.”

That made sense. There wasn’t much Red could do that Blueberry couldn’t do for himself, unless maybe he’d dropped something into a very small space. He didn’t really want to volunteer for anything, but there was no sense antagonizing a much larger predator that literally had him in the palm of his hand. “Just say the word,” he said, keeping his tone breezy.

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to do anything. Just hold still.”

The fox opened his mouth, and from this angle Red had a great view of his glistening blue tongue spread out underneath his feet.

“Whoa, wait a second! What are you doing?” Red braced himself against Blue’s fingers, trying not entirely successfully to prevent himself sliding off the now-tilting hand.

“Why? Stretch does this all the time. I should get a turn too, right?”

At least Blueberry couldn’t hold his jaws wide open while he was talking, and he’d flattened his hand out so that Red could answer without worrying about sliding into the fox’s face.

“I guess, maybe? But, uh, do you know how to do it—safe?” From what Stretch had said, it had taken him some practice to figure out how to get Red back out after he’d swallowed him. And Red had never heard of another predator who could do such a thing.

Blueberry shrugged. “How hard can it be? I’m sure I’ll figure it out. And besides, he’ll forgive me even if I mess up again.”

Red’s ears stood straight in alarm. “Whoa, what do you mean ‘again’? Has he had other—mmmf!”

Blueberry had shoved the bunny face-first into his mouth without waiting for him to finish his questions. Being pushed into a fox’s throat, the feeling of the magic clamping down on him and squeezing him toward the fox’s belly, was all familiar, even if the glimpses he got of his surroundings were blue instead of orange. But it had been a long time since he struggled for dear life on the way down, the magic muffling his screams.

***

Good Ending:

***

“And he said—he said—did you have other pets before me?” Red’s voice was muffled by Stretch’s hoodie, as if the fox wouldn’t be able to tell he was crying if he couldn’t see his face.

“What? No, of course not.” Stretch ran a distal phalanx down the bunny’s ear, which was plastered to his skull.

“He said ‘again’ and—and I know you said you practiced, on somethin’, before me.” Red gasped and looked up at him at last, his cheekbones as tear-streaked as Stretch had expected. “Did you swallow other monsters and—and you couldn’t get them back out alive?”

“Don’t be silly.” Stretch rolled his eyes.

“Then what…?”

“You know, whatever was at hand. Not monsters.”

“Oh, I’m—sorry I doubted you, just. He made it sound like you had other pets and he ate them too.”

“I thought you were accusing ME of eating them,” Stretch pointed out.

“Sorry, I—didn’t know what to think, he—he said that and then—”

“He said I had other pets?”

“Well, he implied it.”

“Maybe you just inferred it.”

Red didn’t argue further, burrowing into the hoodie. Stretch could feel him shivering.

“Seems like he pranked you real good, bunny. You want a nice safe place to get over it?”

Red looked up at him uncertainly. Surely the bunny knew what he was implying. After a moment, Red nodded. Stretch was grateful he wouldn’t have to devote any more effort to comforting him.

“Okay, but you better get washed up first. I don’t wanna put something in my mouth that Blue just had in his.”


End file.
